Talk:Freya/@comment-180.191.123.110-20170624013352/@comment-32209323-20170630101916
I think this will be long explanation. This is just my thought alone, so just don't take into deep consideration since there is no point to argue much into things that might ot might not happen. From my perspective, I have not seen Loki and Freya familia working together to explore the deep dungeon. So, I am assuming that it will be hard for them to work together. If they would work together, I think they would have been like Hera and Zeus familia trying to take down the last boss. I don't believe they could work together. Loki familia has been seen working with other familia to explore the deep dungeon whereas I don't recall Freya familia ever doing so. That is why I doubt it much. Even if they do, there would probably be some agenda behind it... or under guild order... but then again, Freya familia has been known to break rules from the guild for their own agenda. Secondly, even if they do work together, I believe Freya would take advantage after the last fight to claim Bell for herself. Freya has been too patient watching Bell and I can't exactly think of where Freya might fit in the story. If there is, it will be around the end. Freya has been waiting to see Bell's growth. Once the battle against Mino Xenos is over, there is only one OBED left. Freya would like to claim his soul as when that time comes, his soul would probably be too alluring for her to hold back her lust for it. If Freya doesn't do it by both events, after that, I don't think there is anywhere the story will go. So, I believe it will either happen after Xenos battle or after OEBD battle, unless Freya won't be causing trouble and is satisfied with watching Bell growing into a hero. From here, 2 possibility exist. There might be more when other story unfold but currently, from what ever plot I can think of, 2 exist. One, after Xenos battle, Freya makes a move and it becomes a messy familia war in which I doubt Bell could win even with a few high level adventurers helping the war (I doubt Loki will help this unless she found it interesting enough to get involved in). Unless Oomori has plan on how to close gaps or trick to make it possible for Hestia against Freya, or else I am not sure this will be happening. The overall gaps between both familia is way too large to close. As such I believe she might make a move after OEBD, which is the second possibility. She is too attracted by Bell's soul and probably when Bell becomes a hero, she won't be able to hold herself anymore. As in doing it after Bell defeating the dragon and probably weakened. and at such, Loki familia which would be having alliance with Hestia familia (probably) or maybe even Freya familia, will be forced to fight against Freya when Freya familia try to take Bell. That is probably a way to go into ending. At this point onwards, it might develop into a battle which I think would be Ottar against Bell as decider. That is my thought, I can say these 2 possibilities are quite probable unless Oomori has better plot in stall for us .